Shaving Lenny/Walkthrough
Shaving Lenny is the ninth mission in Hitman: Absolution. The objective of this mission is to eliminate all of the members of the Hope Cougars, with the exception of Lenny Dexter, which you must kidnap. Streets of Hope There are three targets in this section of the mission; Tyler Colvin, Landon Metcalf, and Gavin LeBlond Tyler Colvin Colvin has an office that is on the upper level of the Green Mountain, a convenience store run by his girlfriend. There are three ways to eliminate him. Garroting Wait in the store until Tyler goes upstairs. Go to the back of the store and turn on the radio on the shelf to distract the girlfriend. While she's distracted, go upstairs to where Tyler is. When you see him, sneak up behind him and kill him with your fiber wire (or any other weapon you have). You can then hide the body in the cabinet nearby. Explosives Go upstairs to Tyler's office before he shows up. there are some remote explosives next to the cabinet. Arm the explosives, turn on the gas on the stove, and leave the room. Wait for Tyler to go into his office and trigger the explosives. If you wish to stay in the room, turn on the gas, wait for Colvin to enter the office, and fire a few shots above the stove to cause the gas to ignite. Gas Pump Tyler will often stop by the gas pump at the auto shop across the street. Rig the pump, wait for Tyler to come by, and ignite the gas. Landon Metcalf Landon is always at the auto shop across from the Green Mountain. There are three ways to eliminate him. Sniping Upstairs in the donut shop, an Ilyon R700 is leaning against the wall. Take it to Tyler's office and aim out the open window. Wait for Landon to come into view, then shoot him. Garroting If you want to get up close and personal, get inside the garage (preferably through the door on the left) and wait under the car. Wait until the plumber goes upstairs, follow him into the bathroom while nobody is looking, kill/incapacitate him, and take his uniform. As for Landon, follow him onto the balcony or into a small room, strangle him with the fiber wire, and hide the body. Gas Landon gets to the small room by passing through a kitchen. Turn on the gas on the stove, lure Landon near it, and ignite the gas. This is very hard to do without raising suspicion but not impossible. Gavin LeBlond Gavin is often by a car mechanic's workshop near in the scrapyard. The plumber is not allowed in the area you need to get through, but you can steal a police officer's outfit from an officer guarding the entrance. Go into the building he's next to through the open window, take cover at by the window he's at and drag him through while killing/subduing him. Dump his body through the window you went in through, go through it, then hide him in the dumpster nearby. If you want a mechanic disguise, go on the left path and let the dog bark at you. Wait for the mechanic to come by and kill or subdue him. Quickly through the nearby bone over the fence to the dog to keep him quiet. Take the mechanic uniform and drag him to the crate behind you to dump him in. There are two ways to eliminate Gavin. Electric Fence There is a generator next to the fence. Plug the cord into the fence and wait for Gavin to walk in the gate. Pull the lever and watch Gavin get fried. Hydraulic Lift Gavin will often walk under the car on the hydraulic lift in the garage. There is a lever on one of the columns on the left. Wait for Gavin to walk under the car, pull the lever, and watch as Gavin gets crushed. Exit the area via a door nearby leading to the back of the barbershop. Barbershop There are two targets in this mission; Mason McCready and Luke Wheeley. There is also one VIP; Lenny Dexter. The mechanic disguise is suspicious in this area, so you'll likely have to change disguises. The best way to do this is to take a melee weapon, go down the stairs outside, throw the object at the wall to make the cop sitting on the bench stand up and look in that direction, quickly kill/subdue him, take his uniform, and put his body in a nearby dumpster. Mason McCready There are two ways to eliminate Mason. Electrocution Down the stairs outside the shop is some electric wiring. Use the nearby wrench to loosen the wire. Wait for Mason to walk near and as he is standing in front of the wire, pull the lever that turns on the electricity. Lighter Fuel In the room behind the grill the is a bottle of lighter fuel. Take it, go to the room at the bottom of the stairs and swap the hot sauce for it. When the man goes there for the hot sauce for Mason, just go by the grill, sit back, and enjoy the show. Luke Wheeley There are two ways to eliminate Luke. Garroting This is the easiest way to eliminate Wheeley. Just wait until he's walking outside and he's out of view of everybody. At that moment, you should strangle him and hide his body in the crate. Gas After walking in from outside, Luke will stand next to the stove. Simply turn on the gas, wait for Luke to come by and ignite the gas. This is hard to do without alerting the guards or arousing suspicion. Lenny Dexter You have to subdue Lenny in order to kidnap him. There are two ways to do that. Barber Put on the barber disguise and find Lenny in the shop. Follow him into the shop and have him sit in the chair. Get behind the chair and subdue Lenny. If you have eliminated all of the other Cougars, you will automatically throw Lenny int the trunk of the car and not have to drag him outside the door. Sleeping Pills Upstairs in the barbershop there is a bottle of sleeping pills in the makeshift bedroom. Downstairs there is a pizza Lenny will stop to eat from time to time. Put the sleeping pills in the pizza when nobody is looking. When Lenny eats the drugged pizza, follow him upstairs to the bedroom where he passes out. To end the level, drag Lenny across the walkway, down the stairs, through the barbershop and out the front door.